Who am I?
by Iplaythefool
Summary: I am Skull and Obito, The worlds Greatest liar, and sometimes the lie becomes the truth. Sometime Skull/Obito wonders if this is hell. Though some things are not as they seem,
1. Who am I

Skull didn't understand why he still stayed here maybe is was some misplaced fondness for these arcobaleno are nothing but fools, to be so quick to judge him. Well at least they are amusing, maybe that's why he sticks around. He wonders if this is what discord feels like, it explains why he feels so _**N U M B**_ , he felt so cold when he came into this world. He thinks Minato-sensei would have been a wonderful sky, he misses Kakashi and Rin so much.

Sometimes he wishes for that old feeling of hate and rage that use to come so easy to him now just so he can remember he is still Obito. Where has all his rage gone he hates this cool unfeeling state where **His Flames Burn with grief for my old sky and elements, **why can't feel am I Obito or Skull the faker. As he talks to his **Fake** fellow elements for they could never replace his true ones, he wonders if this is what hell is like.

He wonders if he is living at all?

Well soon he will have to go to the vongola mansion the only good thing is that his student Kyoya, he understand as a fellow cloud, he can feel that my **Territory's _gone_**_,_ He will help if I need to leave. They know he is interverted but they never ask why, even Viper is fooled. Kyoya knows he is a carnivore he can feel it, something only a cloud could understand.

He push down the **Unfeeling **part of himself and gets ready for his act.

"The Great Skull-sama is here!"

"Lackey!"

"You're late"

"Annoying"

...

Kyoya watches from where he was arguing with the pineapple herbivore, _seems like the sensei had one of those days, he wonder how the so called greatest can't see the _**_Predator _**_that lurks __beneath that false herbivore skin._

Aria watches the arcobaleno argue _unlike her mother she always reigns in her sky flames when Skull is around, she knows she can't help him she sees in the future that any attempt at help will simply push him away or make thing worse but this is the least she can do for him._

Colonnello is quick to demand a explanation and the others are quick to agree.

"The Great Skull-sama was practicing for a stunt", Skull Ignores the way his flames **_Hiss_** in anger at the demand.

Reborn quickly hit the lackey with his Leon mallet.

Skull screams and run yelling someone save me from Reborn-sempai.

Verde ignores everyone

Lal says he's getting training

Colonnello tries talking to Lal

Viper says they catch him if they get paid

Fon just watching wondering if Skull okay _He can see that Skull not okay and he can see the pain in his eyes when he laughs and smiles, sometime he wonders if Skull is ever happy, for all the time he interacted with skull he never see Skull smile with joy or __happiness in his eyes not even in his furture memories. Sometimes he wonders if he is the only one who notices._

Tsuna watches and wonders if Skull notices That when he first meet Skull he had pure Cloudy _Sky flames yet as he looks at skull now all he sees is pure cold Jarred cloud flames and he wonder what had change, what had Skull seen in their future memories that harmed his flames so badly_


	2. Fallen Sky

Skull was confused, as he was in his airship when he suddenly gets new memories of the future, _he remembers his death, his flames slowly growing weaker, he remembers spending time with his fellow arcobaleno, he __remember telling them to call he by his name when, the old him would have **Raged **at hearing it._

_He remembers talking with fon like they were friends, having that gross tea but pretending to like it, he remembers reborn calling him lackey but lacking that once mocking tone he always used to have, He remember Verde demanding to know more about seals when he showed them, He remember paying Viper to hide him, He remembers going to colonnello and Lal wedding, he wondered if this is what true freedom felt like, then he remembers fighting against his slowly weakening flames._

_**The Rage he felt when some foreign Sky Tried attacking what was his, His new Territory, His Freedom,**_

_Remembers forming Susanoo and trying to weakening that __**Thing that was trying to take the people who accept his weird habits, he took one of his arms and half his army before dying hoping he done enough. **_

_Though he is upset he never got to show the arcobaleno his true power he is happy he got to protect them because while he is introverted, he is still a cloud and he will protect what is __**His **__from a distance and remain unbound._

Skull was excited and worried when he got these memories because they may not know the truth but they accepted him, he felt his _**Cloudy Sky flames hum in delight maybe he can be redeemed maybe even be a Sky to them, they were compatible after all.**_

_When they first meet he didn't try because if felt __**Wrong to replace his old family and he did not trust them and he was also suffering from discord unknowlying.**_

So he quickly got to Namimori, he needed to see if they were okay.

He felt nothing but cold disappointment when he realized nothing changed, for they wanted to forget their death and see their memories as a lesson to not make the same mistakes, they feared that terrible death they saw. So they didn't remember the happiness they had together, they decided that the memories they made were a **Mistake.**

_For He remembered everything in perfect detail he guesses his family bloodline that he once took pride in was a horrible curse now, because for every happy memory he had, they did not wish to remember that horrible past._

_He wishes to say he was surprised yet_ the_ shinobi in him was not. For as a shinobi he expected the worse possible outcome, though that did not lessen the pain_

_He felt foolish for giving himself false hope, that maybe he can have his __redemption._

_As he slipped away while they were planning, once again not surprised as they didn't notice__**, he didn't feel as his once warm powerful Sky flames that used to burn so brightly slowly mending in with his Cloud flames till they were completely gone, he ignores the way his flames burn in a way he never felt before for he once had a tailed beast extracted from him he has a high pain tolerance anyway as a shinobi. **__Though the moment he landed somewhere safely he lost consciousness._


	3. Acting has always been easy

Skull understood disappointment ,for his own family seen him as one, acting had been the one skill he was the most proud of, because it came to him as easy as breathing. Putting on a smile for the crowd, laughing though pain, smiling even though on the inside he was crying. He was disappointed in the Acrobaleno, that they did not wish to remember the happiness they had in the future and focused on the bad.

Though he thought s_omething must be mentally wrong with him because some part of him still cared for them, and_** _He hated the fact that he was so FuCkInG soft, his Flames wanting to destroy,_** he thought when _he barley felt the pain because he was used to it. _So to help he lies to himself, and tells himself one day they would understand him and accept him, he knows he's lying but who cares , Skull De Mort was built on lies, who is without his lies, he knows he will break without them, after all Obito Uchiha has always been the world's greatest liar after all he had **_So mUch PrAcTiCe._**

The Uchiha have always prided their eyes, he wonders why they always seem surprised by _**the MaDnEsS thAt SloWly folLows. **Why they ask , The insane Uchiha answers you made us this way, are you proud of the monster you __created._

So as Skull rides his motorcycle, feels the world blur, and he remembers why he loves riding so much, this is probably the closes to freedom he is gonna get.

Some part of his mind that is _darker wonders if it will be easier to **Simply Kill his fellow aRcObaLeno **to make them feel a bit of the pain they **Cause him** daily by simply __existing. **Watch them break and crumble like he is, after all they don't help him even though he feels like he is dying, as he ignores them as they cry , watch as they succumb to **_**_madness as he had with nothing but shadows to talk to,_**_ and he stops that though __quickly, he realizes need something to distract him, as his mood is getting worse and if he doesn't fix it soon he will snap._

He calls Kyoya and Byakuran immediately, knowing they can help, as of right now he can barely contain his _**Flames , **_and needs a fight to help relax and who better to help then the only people who know of his act.

Byakuran POV

I am peacefully eating a bag of wonderful marshmallows, when I am rudely interrupted by a phone call, _just as I am about to ignore it, I read it, says Skull, I thought Oh god not that monster, and answer the phone._

"Hello?"

"Byakuran I need you to come and attack me"

"Why"

**"Because if you don't I _will find you"_**

"I am on my way" _I see he __remembers the future quite well._

_"Deisy come we are leaving on an adventure"_

Skull POV

_I am not having to wait long as a feel something coming at me fast, though I easily dodge the tonfas, and strike with my chains, _

_"Clank" "Clank" "Clank"_

_He tries to gut me, as I phase though him, _

_As I kicked him hard enough to break bones, he dodges somewhat, and__ get straight back up,_

_I feel another person arrive and am startle when my **Flames burn and coil ready to acTtAck the threat to his student,**_

_**He feel susanoo come out **_**_involuntary as that foreign Sky is back,_**

**_His flames want to erased this thing out of existence ,_**

**_For he had lost his ElEmEnts Once already he won't lose his little student,_**

**_He is sick of failing those he cares for,_**

**_and some part of him_ **_tries to stop because he invited some ... ... he can't ... __remember who_

_His __humanity leaves him in that moment for all he feels is_ **Rage**_ and the need** To Avenge What was His.**_

_Skull flames erupt into Susanoo as he tries to **Kill** Byakuran , his flames destroying the ground below him beyond recognition , All he feels is the urge to **DEstroy, never paying attention to his once proud control that keep the arcobaleno from feeling his rage and power through the bond they share as arcobaleno.**_

_10 minutes later Skull __finally gains control and looks around, feel glad he placed silencing seals, though angry at himself for losing control, and wonders where Byakuran is at?_

Byakuran POV

I arrived and notice Skull is fighting Hibari, and notice how bloody Hibari is and is suddenly glad he isn't fighting Skull.

... ... ...

Skull is ran straight at him, _Oh shit,_ I do what any sane person with self preservation would do, _Run_

I flee as I feel the ground erupt from below me, _if I survive Skull will be owing me many, many __marshmallows._

_I fly away and thank whatever deity out their that let gave me my wings._

He start striking from the sky hoping to slow down that _**Monster **_somehow, the plan failed.

_Though he wonders if Hibari is still alive down their and wonders if he hasn't __been sucked into oblivion yet, and has a new respect for Hibari as he watches the bloody man use his box weapon to escape, while he barely managed too himself._

_Then he decides that not even more marshmallows are worth this and grabs his sun Deisy and flies home as fast as he can and wishes Hibari the best._

Kyoya POV

As he is battling his carnivore sensei, _He sighs as he realized he can still not beat him or even weaken him badly, but he is no fool and he won't battle his sensei mindlessly as he tries finding a weak spot or finds something to distract him with. Thats when his sensei suddenly exploded with killing __intent enough to make him fall to the floor, and for once start to feel **FEAR for his sensei and wonders if this is the true power of an arcobaleno, and he now understood he **_**_underestimated them seriously._**

He watches as his sensei transforms into some skeleton like creature and starts attacking the ... marshmallow herbivore ?

The floor suddenly exploded and he got stabbed by some of the rocks and starts choking as blood start pooling around his feet, **_His flames are confused looking for an enemy that is not their._**

He quickly gets roll and tells him to help him escape and to get him to the pervert herbivore to heal him before he bleeds to death, and he has to make sure he does not die, because he knows it will kill his sensei if he knows he killed him, as he gives Roll the the order he loses conscious with his last thought _he better not die or he will bring himself back to life and bite his sensei to death._


	4. Destroy everything I touch

Skull POV

_Damn it!_

_He hurt his own student with his flames, now he __remembers why he hated losing control so much, because sometimes even he can't tell who is and friend or foe. He may end up hurting innocents or those he cares for, because as of right now Kyoya is the only thing in this world he __truly cares for and if he dies, he doesn't know what he will do._

With the Arcobaleno

Most of the Arcobaleno them where confused when they all felt so **_Angry _**out of no where, then they concentrated and realized the _Rage_ came from **Skull** most of them were shocked because for all they poke fun at Skull, he never truly got angry, annoyed, fearful, and sometimes ... _amused?_

"Huh?"

_Fon just watched them with cold eyes as he came to the __realization that **none of them seen though Skull's act, that they were all so sure of there own **_**_superiority that they would ignore the signs that Skull was not what he seem,_**_ are none of them __observant he thought, are they just now coming to the conclusion that Skull is not the fool he acts to be._

_ Fon thinks he must of thought to highly of them, though did none of their experience teach them to watch thing closely before dismissing them, Did they not find it strange that a_ **Civilian**_ can match them with their flames and overwhelm some of them at times, did they not think of how this is possible, did they not question how Skull was never killed by Reborn how when he squealed and jumped he somehow dodged all of Reborn's bullets._

_Did they not even realized that Skull flames never tried to harmonize with Luce how they seem almost **Down, how pain enters his eyes every time her flames go near his, did They even feel Skulls Sky flames that tempted even his own, they never realized he too never seem affected by Luces' flames**, did they never think why they always payed attention, they never realized Skull Sky flames pulled them to him._

Now that they think back there were times when Skull seem amused?

As if they were laughing, _they felt confused, what caused Skull to Rage?_

Reborn said "Let's find the lackey for some answers"

The others agreed, _Though another part that they would never admit was that they were worried_

_Fon was worried, he could feel Skull rage** and grief? It doesn't matter he will do anything to protect what once could have been his S K Y.**_

Though some part of him regrets never reaching out, though his instinct told him not too.

Just as they were all about to leave Hibari shows of on a grown Roll bloody and pale.

**_Rage filled Fon thoughts , _**_Kyoya may not like him but he still views him as family_**_, and he Hates seein family in pain._**

_But he calms knowing rage will not save Kyoya, rage won't help him now, he needs his thoughts clear if he wants to help, because **Rage has only caused him pain and clouded his **_**_judgment._**

_Though now Fon feels deep guilt thorough his bond with Skull he is deeply confused, just as the rest of Arcobaleno feel the guilt through the bond they share with Skull._

_They quickly call Doctor Shamal, though he says Kyoya is __unconscious and he doesn't know when he will wake up, because Kyoya last that when he dropped was **Fear and Rage.**_

Now everyone is worried because rage is understanding able Hibari is always in rage, but fear they never seen him scared so much that it forced him to stay unconscious.

Skull POV

He wonders if he should check on Kyoya or not for everything **_He seems to touch ends up getting destroyed or dies_**_, he wonders if it safe to even be near him, should he check on Kyoya from a distance._

_These are the days were Skull** wishes he **_**_wasn't Obito, because everything seems fragile when he is angry, and he knows his student is no weaklings it is him that is simply too strong._**

_But the shinobi in him simply won't stop training, because as a shinobi he is a __surviver and he will live because that is what a shinobi would do, and all shinobi know that the strong eat the weak, and **Obito won't stand for being weak again. **__After all the weak tend to have no say in anything and he won't be suppressed._

He will just have to make his student stronger so this won't happen again, though he ignores the darker part of him that thinks **_won't it be _****_easier if we just got rid of our student so we don't have such an obvious weakness to be used or exploited, maybe there is no point in getting attach to something that isn't strong enough defend itself or to survive, _**_he pushes down those thoughts, even though his __guilt for hurting his student even accidentally doesn't stop._

_** He wonders if it is easier to just give up his morals an caring, he think he understand now why a lot of his clansmen fell to **_**_madness, for you can't be hurt for something you never cared for. _**He thinks back at Minato his _Sky and calms down he is a cloud he won't take the easy way like his clansmen no matter how tempting it is he is a cloud he will make it though this._

_He __breaths he is Skull and Obito , Skull may be a mask something that is not even real yet somehow is and Obito is lost in so many of his own lies but they both personalities share one thing in common they will go through hell and back for their love ones, no matter if they have to see the world burned or if they have to break reality itself. That is ones thing he is proud of as an Uchiha they don't do thing have assed._


	5. Maybe there is hope

Skull breaths, he know he messed up and he needs to fix his mistake, he is gonna visit Kyoya and tell the Arcobaleno some of the truth, they deserve that much.

He walks down the halls of the Vongola mansion getting ready to confront the arcobaleno. _And an old Uchiha __habit started again._

"Hn"

Arcobaleno POV

They just came back from seeing Hibari when they heard a noise,

"Hn"

"Lackey"

"Skull!"

"Fool"

They started at Skull bloody, tired, and dirty form, _He looks pathetic was what everyone thought, who did he fight?_

"I'm Sorry" Skull said

They stared in confusion

"I am the one who injured Kyoya even if it was an accident",

The arcobaleno laugh, not believing him except only when they realized Fon stopped smiling did they stare they ask Skull to explain,

But Skull froze when he realized something _Fon was the only one who believe him, does Fon know that he is not what he seems._

"It seems I was not as discreet as I though, isn't that right Fon"

"You are right from when I first meet you, I did not believe you were as weak as you projected yourself to be,''

"Hn, I admit I am impressed you realized my act from the very beginning you must be proud" Skull mocked

...

Reborn was angry for he was the worlds greatest hitman to be fooled by a mere lackey is disgraceful,

Lal and Colonnello too were angry that they didn't recognize a fellow solder when they see one, and they admit at tad shamefully that his act was good.

Verde didn't care, this had nothing to do with his experiments,

Viper was upset they missed this, while they knew Skull was no weakling they did not know how strong he was, they also didn't know that his personality was an act.

Aria just happy that Obito doesn't have to lie anymore.

Skull said When I was first afford to work with the worlds greatest I agreed because I was bored and wanted entertainment and watching your reaction was amusing for a time before I got bored and well I was a showman let me create my own amusement. I honesty didn't give a damn about any of you until the curse which caused me to dislike Luce and respect her.

That when I gain a small fondness for you but even that was small it was until I meet Kyoya did I even like another human being besides myself.

The future memories is when I begin to even like you but you didn't wish to remember so those feeling didn't matter.

"We felt your rage so what caused it" Reborn asked _He ignores the tighting in his chest at the fact Skull saw them a mere tools of __amusement_

_"__Byakuran" Skull said_

Like I said before in the future I like you so seeing him set me of and Kyoya was there.

"I am sorry" Fon said _We could have once been friends but my rejection of memories you __cherish drove you away,_

"If possible in the future I would like to know your real name" Fon said

He is genuine, Skull is truly surprised he actually cared to observe him and for that Fon has my respect.

**My name is Obito**_ **you** may say it when only the arcobaleno are around."_

The arcobaleno were happy that at least he told them his real name, though Fon found it strange when he thinks of Obito **he think of orange goggles and a dream To be ****hokage?,**_ his head hurt but he ignored it and smiled calming because he would always help** Her**_ **Teammate**_ O b it o. He is Fon, he is male, he is normal,He like Skull and Obito but being around him always causes his head to hurt._

Skull says "Maybe we can even spar one day", Though his smile was slightly awkward it was a true smile for it lacked his usual lies, maybe not all hope was lost.

He won't tell them the full truth but his name is something he was willing.

Maybe this world won't be a disappointment like his old one.

Though he does find it strange that Fon has chakra or he thinks its chakra when no one else in this world has it, and it feels familiar but maybe it is my imagination he feels guilty for trying to push what might be his madness onto Fon and see something that is not their. So he ignores it because no one followed him though sometimes he wished someone did.


End file.
